Comfort
by WaterLily95
Summary: Cause in the end, it's always you and me. Kataang! Companion fic to Secrets


_**Disclaimer: I do not own A:TLA.**_

* * *

**Comfort**

"And then came your sister with the lightning."

The gang was huddled around the fire, shivering at that one sentence. This was a story retold many times, each rendition growing powerfully emotional along with time.

The same story Katara must have dwelt on for a million moments of time, experienced nightmares two consecutive weeks in a row, learned lessons immensely from in the most unexpected ways possible. Her eyes burned as she closed them, lips glued shut to prevent herself from giving in. She felt her hands somehow moving without her bidding, stroking Momo's curled up form in her lap as a means of distraction.

Although all had heard of how devastating the event had been, it was always a new experience when adding newer perspectives. The Duke leaned further back, trying to shake away the intense feeling around him but failing. Pipsqueak sighed heavily. Haru had kept his eyes closed the entire time, nodding occasionally as Sokka's voice crept eerily through camp. Toph was unusually silent, not even muttering a comment as she would have probably done. A guilty look lingered on Zuko's hardened features.

"I didn't expect myself to side with Azula," the firebender breathed. "I mean… I kind of expected me and Uncle to start everything new. I even freed Appa."

"Yeah, he seemed pretty okay about having you join us," Sokka said.

Aang's eyes glistened for a moment, taking a moment to look at the sleeping sky bison before turning back into their stormy color. He didn't dwell too much on what had happened to him other than giving a few moments of thought on his blocked chakra, and he knew the less words were spoken, the safer the situation.

"When Azula shot Aang, I was.…I don't know… relieved. But… it didn't feel like she did what was right. All my life I wanted to capture the Avatar and be accepted as a prince, but when it came down to seeing him gone, I didn't…" he stopped, shaking the hair away from his eyes. "I-I didn't know what that feeling was."

Aang shrugged understandingly. It was him who had allowed Zuko into the team first, and it wouldn't hurt to hear the fire prince's side of the story.

"I betrayed Uncle," Zuko said in a hushed, regretful tone. "I betrayed my birthright, the people who truly loved me and looked out for me. But I can't betray my destiny."

The rest of the gang had contemplated in some way or form upon the entire story, retold from Sokka's unusually solemn voice and aided by Zuko's commentary, but Katara wasn't like that. She didn't just contemplate- she _relived_ the experience. The waterbender frequently turned her attention to Aang, a strangely weary look painted within her eyes. Her already angry expression, most likely regarding Zuko's entry into the team, turned even more bitter as the fire prince spoke. Something was squeezing the life out of her and suffocating her, and the warmth of the campfire seemed more like unbearable heat upon her skin. Her chest ached miserably.

"That's _some_ destiny," Katara spoke in a choked but irritated voice.

Aang, who had kept his concerned eyes on Katara every now and then, noticed the change dawning on her expression. It was easy to tell she was highly perturbed, but the look on her face was hard to read. Pipsqueak and the Duke exchanged aware looks, not quite used to the bitterness in Katara's voice. Haru abruptly opened his eyes and glanced at his waterbending friend. Toph, though having nothing to do with his, was surprised at Katara's already rapid heartbeat skyrocketing.

"Katara-" Sokka began but was cut off by Aang's gesture to remain calm.

"What?" she said, her blood boiling. "I bet if that destiny of his told him to attack Aang, he wouldn't just sit there." She glared at Zuko. "_Would_ you?"

"Ouch," Toph murmured.

Zuko honestly didn't feel any anger. It hasn't even been an entire day since he became a part of their team, and this was the millionth remark Katara made about him. Not that he was complaining since most of the remarks were brewed by his mistakes. "If I had the intention of going back, why would I face my father and challenge him that the Avatar would kill him?"

Of course, that kind of heated things up a bit. Aang, being the usual pacifier of the two, didn't care to settle things down this time. He could see the hurt and anger in Katara's eyes.

After placing Momo down next to her, Katara stood up. She avoided all eye contact and stepped away from the campfire, the bitterness never leaving her face. Sokka shook his head helplessly and turned his attention to Aang, who wasted no time in getting up and following her. Haru cleared his throat awkwardly. Zuko leaned back on his hands, closing his eyes and letting the campfire's warmth linger over him.

"Things have been a little… rough lately for Katara…" Sokka began.

"Yeah, we can see that," Zuko muttered, trying not to scoff but failing to hide it completely.

The main base of the Western Air Temple appealed to Katara. Not only could she feel some kind of spiritual connection, but she also felt one with her element. Free from anything that troubled her. But now, it wasn't as tranquil as she had hoped it would be.

She kept her distance from the pathway that led to where her friends were, feeling the weight of her hands press upon a fountain that stood before her. The night was thick and dark, becoming a burden in her efforts to feel light and open to surroundings. She concentrated on nothing but Aang's face that kept popping up in her mind. She could still reminisce Sokka's description of the horrible scenario at Ba Sing Se. Before she knew it, her frown grew tired and a tiny teardrop rippled the fountain.

Bitterness had never been the characteristic that described her, whether wrath-ridden or not. It must have been the story retelling from the brother of the very person who shot Aang at Ba Sing Se that slowly killed her on the inside. The moon wasn't full, but its strangely radiant power made it easy- perhaps _too easy_- for Katara to manipulate the water of the fountain. Her emotions, though bottled up, let loose as free as the wave of water that rose under the command of her fingertips. It wasn't until she heard gentle footsteps that she let the water slip from her grip.

"I'm sorry," Katara spoke, lifting her eyes slightly enough to see Aang's reflection in the water.

Aang smiled softly and slid next to her, bathing her eyes with his stares. "No need for apologies…" He paused for a moment, noticing that the smile which usually mimicked his didn't appear on her lips. "I figured you'd be uncomfortable."

She sighed deeply and again lifted the water out of both boredom and search for a distraction, forming ice crystals and letting them sink back into the fountain.

"It's wasn't really Zuko who upset you, was it?"

Katara couldn't figure out how Aang knew her more than anyone else. She didn't find herself nodding completely since the fire prince did highly contribute to her morose mood, but she couldn't deny the fact that there was something else. A part of her just wanted to grab Aang's hand and squeeze it tightly, confirming herself that he was right here next to her.

"It's just… Ba Sing Se-"

"I know." He didn't give her the chance to finish. He _knew_, and that was it. Ba Sing Se was too painful to talk about. Sure it was a tragedy, but hey, he was back. She _made_ him come back. And frankly, he kind of expected her to lighten up about it.

"I was scared," Katara breathed, the stability of her voice slightly waning. "_So_ scared."

"But you saved me, remember?" the airbender added, smiling comfortingly and waiting for her to smile, too.

But the smile never came, and Katara wasn't moved. "Azula is a monster."

Aang sighed. "She was corrupt."

"And so is Zuko. I still don't get how you let him in." She gained the courage to look at him in the eyes, trying her best not to let any tears escape. "What if he attacks you again?"

"I know it's not something you'd expect me to do," he said. "But honestly… something about him convinced me otherwise. He's repenting."

"He's a liar," she said, angrily facing the night sky. "He makes you think he's trustworthy, but he turns against you almost immediately. I can't forget what he did at the crystal catacombs… I can't forget what happened to you…"

"Katara-"

"You don't understand, Aang," she said, her chest growing heavy. "I felt so sorry for him that… that I was willing to use the spirit water to heal his scar. What if I did?"

"But you didn't," he said, trying to comfort her in every way he could.

"I would have lost you," she said incredulously.

He placed his hand on her shoulder. "It's okay. I'm right here."

"That's why I'm still sane right now," she sighed brokenly. Her pupils grew moist, causing her to squeeze her eyes shut. She was still trying her best to be strong. Aang noticed how her fingers sharply let go of the grip on the water, falling to her side and slightly quivering. His tattooed hand held hers, suppressing the shaky feeling.

"It's okay to be angry, Katara, but I really think Zuko needs another chance at life." He placed his hand around her, reminiscing the point where it was Zuko- the so called "Blue Spirit"- who saved him. "I know he made a lot of mistakes, but he was a conflicted person. I don't see any harm in trusting him."

"But it's so hard," she said amidst sorrow and frustration. She tried to swallow but felt a huge lump in her throat. "I can't forget everything. I can't forget the day you fell."

The way she said that worried Aang. He softly squeezed her hand.

"I held you so tightly," Katara managed to say. She could still remember the way his limp body had leaned heavily on her hands, holding onto the little life force left in him.

"I didn't know what to do," she admitted. "I felt… I _knew_… that it was it for me, too…"

"Don't say that, Katara."

She found the courage to meet his cloudy eyes again, which started to grow a little moist themselves.

"I would've never forgiven myself if anything happened to you."

She didn't know what exactly she felt right at that moment while staring into his compassionate grey orbs, but she wasted no time in pulling him into a fierce hug. So firmly that she was afraid she might not hug him ever again. She felt his hands wrap tightly around her, and with that her tears started flowing down her cheeks.

"Promise me you won't leave," she whispered.

"I promise."

She laughed and sobbed at the same time. "You know… you smiled. When you woke up. And I knew you were going to make it."

"Yeah," he whispered.

"I still couldn't figure out how you smiled in that situation."

He laughed, too, and used his thumbs to brush back her tears and wipe away his own. "It was like the iceberg all over again. You and me."

It made her smile…the last three words he spoke. There was some kind of magic in them.

"You and me?"

He grinned his wide, crooked grin. "Yep. You and me."


End file.
